The present invention concerns a pliers-like tool for twisting the partly stripped end of the multiple-strand core of an insulated conductor. The invention also concerns an embodiment of the tool that can be employed to carry out all the operations involved in mounting a cylindrical connector on the end of such a core.
Tools for twisting the end of such a multiple-strand core so that a cylindrical connector can be mounted on it are known. Such tools, however, are complicated and easy to break, and access to the section to be twisted is difficult. There is accordingly room for improvement by combining all the functions involved in mounting the connector into one tool.